<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost Momentum by TheWeirdDane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899241">Lost Momentum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/pseuds/TheWeirdDane'>TheWeirdDane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barbed Penis, Bestiality, Come Inflation, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Gangbang, Group Sex, Hypnotism, Mind Control, Multi, Pokephilia, Size Difference, Spitroasting, Xenophilia, Xenozoophilia, these tags are a mess just like my life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:08:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/pseuds/TheWeirdDane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxara is a good Pokémon trainer, but even she can't do anything when her opponent brings out Mewtwo. However shall she pay for losing...?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost Momentum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I seem to update as the wind blows... Sorry about that! Take this as a small gift ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You lost the battle, now pay up!” Roxara’s opponent, Maira, said with triumph coloring her voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roxara grit her teeth and clenched her hands into fists. She had no money to give Maira; she had gone into this battle fully expecting to win, but when Maira was down to her last Pokémon, she had pulled out </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking Mewtwo</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Needless to say, they had obliterated Roxara’s team, and Roxara was left, bewildered and shocked, with a team of six Pokémon that were unfit for battle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you can’t pay with money, you’ll have to think of another way to give me my winnings,” Maira demanded and crossed her arms over her chest. “I’m not leaving until I get something out of this!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it enough that you won?” Roxara asked gruffly and looked away, still able to see Maira shake her head out of the corner of her eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have an idea. You might not like it, but then again, you shouldn’t have battled me if you can’t pay the price.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>owns </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mewtwo</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Roxara snarled and threw her hands up in the air. Maira simply laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> do. Who’s superior now, bitch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roxara scowled. “What’s your plan?” she finally asked, resigning herself to her fate. She would probably have to do Maira’s dishes for a month, or do laundry for half a year, or cook her food and be at her every beck and call, or---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get to watch you get down and dirty with my entire team.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first, Roxara didn’t believe her own ears. Surely, she hadn’t heard </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” she asked, incredulously. Maira stepped closer and released her Mewtwo from the pokeball. They hovered a few inches over the ground, looking from his trainer to Roxara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You heard me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please repeat, I must have something in my ears. Did you just say that you want to watch me get it on with your </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pokémon</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maira nodded with a wicked grin on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Either you pay with money, or you pay with your body,” she said and gestured for her Mewtwo to get over to Roxara who jumped back, but Mewtwo followed her until she tripped and fell on her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must be out of your mind,” Roxara whispered and tried to clamber away, but the psychic Pokémon grabbed one of her ankles and hauled her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pathetic human,” they said, although it wasn’t so much spoken as it was the words resonating in her mind, and Roxara shivered in something she desperately wanted to call ‘fear’. Alas, there was something far more shameful crawling into her stomach, and she felt a blush creep over her face. She kicked out at the Pokémon with her free leg, and they looked at her like she was simply a pestilence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax,” they burned into her mind, and their eyes glowed a most beautiful purple, and Roxara felt... strange. All insubordination melted away, and she sagged back against the ground, looking up at Mewtwo with a blank face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, master.” Her voice was dull and lifeless, and Maira laughed haughtily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll soon come to learn why this team is my favorite.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It looked like Mewtwo </span>
  <em>
    <span>smirked</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Undress,” they ordered, and Roxara was helpless but to obey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, master,” she repeated and got up from the ground before undoing her pants and pulling them down and off. Her shirt followed suit, and then went her underwear and socks, leaving her completely naked, vulnerable, and ready for the taking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl.” Their deep voice seemed to echo in her mind, and the blush on her face grew stronger. Mewtwo proceeded to use their powers to turn Roxara on her back, and when she was in the position they wanted, they grabbed her ankles and pushed them apart until she was entirely exposed and her cunt was on full display. Their round, ball-like fingers were strong but oddly velvety. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touch yourself,” the Pokémon ordered, and Roxara nodded before sluggishly lifting a hand to let her fingers stroke her folds and clit. Her soft fingers slid up and down her labia before fondling her clit, sending brilliant and lovely jolts through her body and making her sigh in delight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roxara vaguely heard Maira tell the Mewtwo, “Go on, have your fun with her,” and Roxara wanted to protest, wanted to make a sound of disagreement, but the only noise that left her was one of need. She was still fondling herself, and the more she touched, the wetter she got. It was the weirdest sensation, however; everything felt so much stronger, yet duller than usual. Every little stroke and rub of her fingertips made her gasp and made her back arch the slightest bit, yet she didn’t feel like she was in the slightest in control of anything happening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mewtwo looked at her with very clear, very human hunger in their beautiful, purple eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready, human?” they asked in that deep, delicious voice, and Roxara </span>
  <em>
    <span>mewled</span>
  </em>
  <span> as she nodded. She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, master.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Pokémon gracefully landed on the ground and pulled Roxara closer, spreading her legs wide. It seemed to take all her energy and willpower, but she lifted her head to look at what Mewtwo was packing, and she was not disappointed. A bit frightened, perhaps, but not disappointed in the slightest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cock that slowly emerged from a thin slit between their legs was surprisingly human - save for the fact it was covered in small barbs. It had the length and girth of an average human male, but the barbs made it seem intimidating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roxara, however, was not one to back down from a challenge, and even if she </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she was not in control of anything happening at the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you properly stimulated?” Mewtwo asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roxara nodded again, a pathetic mewl tumbling past her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, master.” That seemed to be all she was able to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Pokémon laughed, and it was an equally menacing, equally arousing sound. It was deep and bass and echoed in Roxara’s head and made her moan shakily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moan grew in intensity when Mewtwo slapped her hand away from her cunt and instead grabbed their cock and slowly pushed into her. Roxara’s back arched, and her fingers curled slightly. She had expected the barbs to hurt </span>
  <em>
    <span>immensely</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but all they did was press against her inner walls, adding a layer of sensation she hadn’t expected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she whispered as Mewtwo bottomed out within her, releasing a quiet growl. Their cock </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt</span>
  </em>
  <span> thicker and longer than an average human male, and she was practically desperate to feel it move inside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on, Mewtwo, fuck her,” Maira said, but her words were muffled and seemed to come from far away. Mewtwo seemed to take the order to heart, because not two seconds later, they started pulling out of Roxara until just the tip was inside her, and then they thrust deep inside her again. The sudden, deep move made her gasp and then moan loudly, her fingers twitching in the grass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mewtwo repeated the move a good few dozen times - slowly pulling out and thrusting deep, they couldn’t stave off their own aroused growls. With each move, their speed increased, and before long, Mewtwo was fucking Roxara like a Tauros in heat. Their hips slapping against Roxara’s ass created loud, pornographic sounds, and coupled with Roxara’s loud gasps and needy moans, it was indeed like a Poképorn movie. Not that she minded, of course; and even if she did, it wasn’t like she had any control over what was happening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Balled fingers held onto her thighs as barbed cock thrust into her, and Roxara let out sharp whines and breathy gasps, her orgasm quickly building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not allowed to come yet,” Mewtwo burned into her mind, and Roxara whimpered loudly, and her back arched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, master, please, let me come,” she pleaded, but Mewtwo shook their head and increased the speed of their thrusts, pulling broken and needy sounds from her parted lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. You come when I say so, human.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shudder went through her, and Roxara bit her lower lip, her eyes squeezing tightly shut. Mewtwo pushed deep inside her, and the tip of their cock would occasionally slam against her cervix, and she would let out a loud wail that was laced with intense arousal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You enjoy this pain, human? You enjoy being on display for Maira?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, master, yes, yes yes yes, I love it,” Roxara gasped and spasmed, her entire body convulsing as her orgasm grew nearer. “Please, let me come, I’m so close!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Mewtwo said, their voice firm and dark, “you will come when I tell you to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roxara whined and clenched tightly around Mewtwo. The reaction was instant and fantastic; the Pokémon growled loudly, and their tail swished from side to side as they fucked Roxara even faster. It was clear they were chasing their own release and not caring for Roxara’s at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mewtwo flashed their teeth in a snarl, relentlessly slamming into her and pulling all manners of noises from her. Despite not being in her right mind, Roxara was ready to bet that they were close to coming, and an overwhelming desire to have Mewtwo’s cum in her almost drove her insane. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in me, master,” she whispered and clenched hard around them again, relishing the groan that tumbled past their lips. “I know you want to, please, master, dump your seed in me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re foolish if you believe I would do anything else.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roxara whimpered, and her toes curled as Mewtwo hit the </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span> spot within her, making her see stars behind closed eyes. It took a long moment before they disappeared, and when she opened her eyes, her vision was bleary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master,” she whispered and twisted her fingers in the grass, her thighs trembling. She was so close, so agonizingly close, to coming that it was almost painful to hold back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mewtwo groaned and thrust once, twice, three more times, and then they were spilling inside her. She could feel the cum enter her, and she moaned loudly, her cunt clenching hard around the cock in an effort to milk the Pokémon. The action made Mewtwo hiss, and they grabbed her thighs tighter as they came even harder, slamming into her and trying to get even deeper in an effort to properly breed her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come,” he then ordered, and Roxara cried out her pleasure as she allowed herself to break and fall over the edge. Feeling light as a feather, like she could fly, Roxara trembled and gasped as jolts went through her, unable to control the powerful spasms. The strong and rapid convulsions of her cunt made Mewtwo release another load, and they leaned in over Roxara to drive deeper into her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt blissfully empty and light when she came down from her high, and Mewtwo slowly pulled out of her. Their cock still leaked a bit, and their cum began trickling out of Roxara. The sensation was delicious, and she shivered with a pleased whine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, master,” she whispered and looked up at the powerful psychic Pokémon. They merely nodded to her and looked back at Maira. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good job, Mewtwo, return,” the trainer said and called Mewtwo back into their pokeball. The moment the Pokémon was out of sight, it was like Roxara woke from a trance. She knew where she was, but she didn’t know why she was trembling or panting. At least, not until she felt the cum drip out of her. “That was just one of my Pokémon. Are you ready for another one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bring it on,” Roxara mumbled and suddenly felt incredibly embarrassed. Maira laughed and pulled out a second pokeball. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hypno, I choose you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light flashed from the pokeball, and within a second, Hypno towered above her. Its skin was bright yellow, and it had a ruff of white fur around its neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roxara had an idea of what was to come, and when Maira ordered her Hypno to use hypnosis, her suspicions were confirmed. The Hypno began swinging its small pendulum from side to side, and, almost like she </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> it to happen, Roxara’s eyes followed the flat silver ring until she was ready to fall asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t, however; instead, she fell into another trance and felt like everything happening happened far, far away, like she wasn’t really part of it. That, however, didn’t mean that she couldn’t feel the Hypno touching her; because she could. His fingers were smooth and warm as they trailed down her cheeks and then her collarbones. His free hand squeezed one of her breasts before going for the other, making Roxara hum in pleasure and push into the touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After groping her breasts for a little while, Hypno moved lower. Letting his fingers slide down her flat stomach and skirting around her belly button, he eventually reached her cunt, and she sighed in delight as the smooth, warm skin touched her folds. They were still soaked from her juices and Mewtwo’s cum, and Hypno began rubbing it into her. His fingers were big, and just two made her gasp and arch her back. The thrusts were helped greatly along by his fingers being smothered in cum and juices, and it didn’t take long before Roxara was accustomed to the size of his fingers and happily let them pump in and out of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She closed her eyes and hummed in pleasure as she was stretched by the Pokémon’s fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That feels so good,” she mumbled, and Maira laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at you, being so easy for my Pokémon. Do you really like it that much?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roxara nodded, then gasped and shuddered as Hypno twisted his fingers while thrusting, pushing against that very special spot inside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” she gasped and clenched her hands into fists. Maira laughed </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s very skilled with his fingers, isn’t he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah,” Roxara panted and whimpered when Hypno began fondling that very specific spot. It took him less than a minute to reduce her to a whimpering, trembling mess just by touching her there. Just when she was nearing her second orgasm, however, he pulled out of her. She let out a frustrated groan that was quickly elevated to a shriek of surprise when he replaced his fingers with his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was thick, but didn’t feel too long. Very humanoid, if not exactly like a human male’s, it made her feel good, but there was </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> about it that didn’t stimulate her like Mewtwo’s had, which was, of course, horrifying to think about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, she didn’t think about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moaned as he began fucking her. His cock was thick enough to stretch her but not thick enough that it was unbearable, and soon enough, Roxara was sighing and whining in pleasure. The Hypno held onto her thighs and thrust as deep into her as he could, his strong fingers no doubt leaving marks on Roxara’s pale skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hypno, obviously, didn’t talk like Mewtwo had - Mewtwo was special, had psychic abilities that Hypno just didn’t, and while Roxara missed the degradation, there was a sort of tranquility in being relentlessly fucked by someone who just groaned and panted. It was more physical, much more animalistic, and she </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With one hand, Hypno reached down to grope her breast, and Roxara mewled and arched her back to push into the touch. His fingers found her perky nipple and squeezed it, tugged on it, pinched it, and everything he did had Roxara squealing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck, Hypno,” she gasped and lifted a hand to his arm and squeezed firmly, her other hand going to his hip and urging him to go harder, deeper, faster, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She needed more, more, more, and she was so close to her second orgasm that there was a very real risk she was going to cry if he stopped now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, he didn’t stop. Instead, he fucked her just like she wanted and pushed her over the proverbial edge, making her squeal loudly and clench hard around his thick cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, yes yes yes!” she cried out and arched her back, fingers and toes curling almost painfully, and felt the knot in her stomach come undone. It felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> fucking good, and she moaned loudly as she shuddered, her cunt convulsing and fluttering around the psychic Pokémon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hypno kept fucking her even as she came, and it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>such</span>
  </em>
  <span> a delightful feeling that she came again, just seconds after the second orgasm, and this one was </span>
  <em>
    <span>powerful</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Powerful enough to shortcircuit her brain and leave her a twitching, whimpering mess as Hypno used her body for his own release. When he finally came, it was with a loud grunt and cum shooting deep into her cunt. Roxara was powerless but to lie there and take it, and by Arceus, did it feel good! Even as he fucked her, cum began oozing out of her, and the sounds of his cock entering her were loud and wet and made her blush again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was finally spent and done, Hypno slowed down and pulled out. It was done slowly, ever so slowly, and a shudder went through her as the thick head was pulled out, leaving her feeling empty. She made a sort of sad, disgruntled noise, and Maira snorted and shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re that desperate for Pokémon cock, are you?” she asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roxara did not answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hypno, return! You did great!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Hypno was gone, Roxara fell out of her trance, and she gasped softly. Warm cum trickled out of her and made her shudder, and she was about to sit up when Maira stepped on her chest and pushed her down on the ground again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since you’re so desperate for my Pokémon’s cock, why don’t you have two at the same time?” There was an ominous lilt to her voice and words, and Roxara’s eyes widened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must be </span>
  <em>
    <span>joking!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she hissed and shoved the foot away from her chest. Maira smirked and reached for her belt, taking out two pokeballs. Clearly, she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> joking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of the pokeballs came a Nidoking and a Rapidash, and it felt like her heart stopped beating and her blood turned cold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you out of your mind</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not in the slightest.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Nidoking roared and bumped his enormous hands together while the Rapidash neighed and threw his head back. It was terrifying, and it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to happen,” Roxara whispered and desperately tried to deny the arousal flaring in her stomach. Apparently, three orgasms weren’t enough to quell the hunger in her heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we see what these two gentlemen have to say about that?” Maira asked with a smug smile and sat down on her jacket on the ground. “Nidoking, Rapidash, go get her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Nidoking roared again and stomped towards Roxara who squealed and scooted back, but she didn’t get very far before the Pokémon grabbed her ankle - why was it always the ankle? - and stopped her from escaping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nidoking, make sure she doesn’t make too much noise. Rapidash, see to it that she gets a nice, full, bulging belly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terrified of, and more than a little aroused at the wording, Roxara looked from the poison/ground Pokémon and to the fire Pokémon, her heart beating so fast in her chest that it nearly made her queasy. Nidoking stopped her from moving around too much by switching from her ankle to her hair and moved up to her head. Rapidash neighed again and gracefully stepped over to them, throwing his head and sniffing the air. Roxara was ashamed by the fact that the Pokémon could probably smell her arousal, but oddly enough, this little fact also added to the arousal she felt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t, I can’t take two at the same time,” she whispered, but it was a half-hearted plea that she didn’t really commit to. Maira snickered - she </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, my boys will teach you,” she simply said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Nidoking growled lowly and tugged on her hair, making her gasp, and then pushed her head down between his powerful, but short legs. Here, she found a slit between the plates of his lower body, and she knew the drill. Sticking out her tongue, Roxara began licking the slit and the plate surrounding it, relishing the Nidoking’s snarl and how he threw his head back. Both his hands were in her hair, the claws pressing into her scalp, but Roxara didn’t mind - quite the contrary; she </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoyed </span>
  </em>
  <span>it. The claws helped keep her head down and pressed against the opening, and she obediently licked and kissed it. She used plenty of saliva, making the slit wet and sticky, and judging from how the Nidoking growled, he very much enjoyed it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good girl,” Maira hummed, “take your time, he loves being serviced.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roxara’s cheeks </span>
  <em>
    <span>burned</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and she closed her eyes tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she licked the Nidoking’s slit, the Rapidash came up behind her and bowed his head to sniff her. Then there was a warm, slippery tongue against her already dripping cunt, and Roxara jerked and moaned. For a second, she hung her head forward, but the Nidoking was having none of it; he tugged on her hair until her face was once more pressed against his opening and she did her job. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rapidash licked her thoroughly, and Roxara whined and moaned into the other Pokémon, eagerly pushing back against the Rapidash. With the sounds she made and the way she licked him, the Nidoking’s cock soon emerged from his slit, and Roxara suddenly had her mouth full. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cock was big - long </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> thick, it was covered in spikes that were slightly larger than the barbs on Mewtwo’s cock. The underside had firm ridges, and the shaft ended in two heavy, purple balls, each one a good handful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Currently, the shaft was buried in her mouth and the tip in her throat, and she couldn’t really breathe, but she found that she didn’t mind. The spikes were soft and malleable and didn't scratch up her throat like she might have feared if she had had a chance to look at it </span>
  <em>
    <span>before</span>
  </em>
  <span> it was in her mouth. They </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> add a layer of sensation and excitement she hadn’t tried before, and quite honestly, she enjoyed it. As the cock moved in and out of her mouth and throat, the spikes bent and the slightly flat head felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>wonderful </span>
  </em>
  <span>on her tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, go, Rapidash,” Maira said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roxara would have loved to see what Rapidash’s next move was - although she had a feeling - but Nidoking’s strong hand forbade it. As she had expected, seconds later, she felt the wide, flared head of Rapidash’s cock press against her cunt. She couldn’t make a sound due to the cock in her mouth, but she would have whined if she could; there was no way that cock was going to be able to fit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pushing and pressing against her yielded no results, and Rapidash let out a frustrated neigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maira sighed and left her spot on the grass to assess the situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still too tight to fit him, hmm? Well, I’ll give you guys a hand, then,” she said and placed a hand on the Pokémon’s cock, guiding it to Roxara’s vaginal opening. Then she slapped the balls, which made Rapidash neigh again and push hard forward, and the next moment, Roxara felt the wide, thick shaft penetrate her. It was painful, and she felt like she was going to be split in two, but Rapidash didn’t care - he simply threw his front legs over her shoulders and took a step forward to bury his cock deeper in her, neighing loudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She squirmed and tried to pull back from Nidoking to tell Maira that it </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that it </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t going to fit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but Nidoking only allowed her head to lift a few inches so that she could breathe before he shoved his cock back in her mouth and throat. He took it hard and fast, not caring for the guttural cries she made whenever possible. Tears welled up into her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heat of Rapidash’s fiery mane was making her sweat, but for some reason, she wasn’t afraid of getting burnt. Fat, heavy beads of sweat trickled down her forehead and down her chest, and she could feel it on her back as well. On her face, it mixed with the tears rolling down her cheeks, and it mixed with the saliva oozing out between her stuffed lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good look on you,” Maira said with a smug smile and bent down to pat her cheek before straightening to slap Rapidash’s rear. The Pokémon whinnied and began thrusting. The slide of the cock was painful, no matter how wet Roxara was, and when only the wide, flared head was inside, Rapidash pushed and forced his cock </span>
  <em>
    <span>deep</span>
  </em>
  <span> into her; deep enough to batter against her cervix and make her stomach jump. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nidoking finally let her have some air, and Roxara inhaled sharply and greedily, crying out when the equine Pokémon thrust hard forward again, and again, and again, each time ramming into her cervix. The pain was sharp and intense, but oddly enough, Roxara found that she </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked it</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t stop,” she gasped, face burning with shame, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>pushed back</span>
  </em>
  <span> against Rapidash’s incredibly powerful thrusts. Maira grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s good, isn’t he?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s amazing,” Roxara panted and closed her eyes, moaning loudly and throatily with each deep and painful thrust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s enough noise outta you. Nidoking, silence her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nidoking growled and pulled her forward to once more shove his cock down her throat. She managed to get out a shrill squeal before the cock took away her ability to make a sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then began the </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>fucking. Nidoking forced himself all the way down her throat to the point he made her gag while Rapidash whinnied and shoved himself as deep into her as he could without killing her, which was awfully deep. Nidoking’s tail lifted and slammed against the ground, and Rapidash threw his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wide shaft of Rapidash’s cock stretched her painfully, but she </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> the dull, aching sensation and couldn’t help trying to push back against the equine Pokémon. He neighed, and the flames on his body grew bigger and hotter, and Roxara began sweating even more. She could almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> his cock throb and jerk inside her, and she could definitely feel the flared head slam against her cervix, sending sharp but amazing jolts of pain through her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, without warning and without preamble, Nidoking roared loudly, and he yanked Roxara’s head forward to such a degree that her nose pressed against his smooth, plated belly. His cock throbbed in her throat, and then he came, sending heavy loads down her esophagus and growling as he ground against her face. Roxara, who couldn’t say a word or breathe properly, let out a series of guttural grunts, and her hand was halfway to her clit when she reached climax as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cum was thick and sticky, and the more he deposited in her, the more pliant she seemed to become. She felt giddy and lightheaded, and as the seconds ticked by, she felt almost high or intoxicated, or maybe both. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her cunt couldn’t close properly around the massive cock, and although her muscles spasmed, Rapidash kept pistoning his cock in and out of her, neighing loudly and increasing the speed of his powerful thrusts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Nidoking was spent and sated, he pulled out of her throat and gave her hair a rough pet, and then he was called back into his pokeball. Alone with Roxara, Rapidash seemed to see it as his duty to fuck her brains out, and he didn’t disappoint. His long, thick cock punishing her cunt and cervix, he didn’t care that she now screamed out in pain laced with pleasure. Nidoking’s cum stuck to the inside of her mouth and throat and slid down her chin and chest, and her voice was hoarse as she cried out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t have the brain cells to form words, and probably wouldn’t have had the breath to utter them, so she was left a moaning, screaming mess. Sticky with sweat and cum, Roxara felt an immense amount of shame at the thought that maybe this wasn’t so bad, that maybe she should lose battles more often, if this was the outcome she could expect. It was revolting, and no one should want to fuck Pokémon, but, here she was, more than just enjoying Rapidash’s massive cock destroying her cunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another orgasm crashed over her, shattering her world, and she couldn’t hold herself up any more; she fell down on her elbows and arched her back while pushing back against the Pokémon. The shifted angle meant that the thrusts felt deeper and that much more intense, and she whimpered pathetically, her eyes closing tightly as so much pleasure coursed through her. Rapidash whinnied and threw his head again, and then he was coming, his cock throbbing and pushing against her cervix. It felt like his cum shot straight into her womb, and Roxara couldn’t help a sharp gasp that was quickly followed by a shrill whimper. She could practically </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> it enter her womb and travel through her Fallopian tubes and being dumped in her ovaries, and the thought was immensely mortifying and endlessly hot, and she wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucky for her, Rapidash had a lot of cum to give, and the more he ground against her, the more of the sticky, warm fluid was dumped in her young, fertile womb and cunt. It was so warm, definitely a lot hotter than anything else she had tried. It wasn’t enough to cause her worry about internal burns, but it was different, for sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roxara blurted out a string of sounds that could potentially have been, “Yes, more, please, give it to me!” but which might as well have been nonsense. Rapidash shifted a bit on his hooves and pressed harder against her, forcing his cum to spill out of her cunt and drip onto the grass where it created a rather large puddle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gradually, her stomach became more and more bloated, and it reached a point where she groaned and stroked her belly, momentarily fearing that she might burst if Rapidash kept releasing his warm, potent, sticky semen in her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, nothing like that happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Rapidash steadily grew flaccid, he pulled out of her with a deep snort and was returned to his pokeball. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only two more to go, Rox,” Maira snickered and held up her fifth pokeball. Roxara moaned weakly, and her fingers twitched. “How does that make you feel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roxara’s fucked-out brain couldn’t form an intelligible word, let alone a sentence, and she eventually settled on a pathetic noise, somewhere between a whimper and a groan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I thought. Well, get ready for some more, because here comes Charizard!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A weak whimper left Roxara - she wasn’t sure she could take more cock, and not at all the size that Charizard probably boasted. Nonetheless, her cunt throbbed in anticipation, and she arched her back slightly, lifting her head to look at the draconic Pokémon towering above her. He let out a low growl that seemed to vibrate through her before he stomped closer, standing with one leg on either side of her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re probably tired, but don’t disappoint my Charizard; he has a bad temper, and you’d better not give up on him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if... as if I have a choice,” Roxara croaked, and just those few words hurt her sore and abused throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maira laughed haughtily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good girl. Just succumb to your fate.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roxara shuddered and nodded weakly, opening her mouth and rising up on her elbows to kiss and mouth at Charizard’s smooth, cream-colored belly. The Pokémon rumbled deep in his chest and grabbed her head with a hand to smother her face against him. A feeble, yet wanton moan escaped her, and the kissing turned sloppy, saliva mixing with cum and trickling down her chin and down Charizard’s lower belly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steadily, his cock emerged from a slit just above a small opening that Roxara concluded was the cloaca. As his dick appeared, Charizard rumbled again and tugged her head forward, forcing her to swallow it down. Not that she minded, of course; no matter </span>
  <em>
    <span>how little</span>
  </em>
  <span> she wanted to admit it, she had gotten a taste for Pokémon cock, and she had no intention or desire to stop chasing it anytime soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The member was smooth and deep orange, no spikes or barbs or ridges, and although it was bigger than any human male’s she had ever been with, she was confident she could take it, especially after having been pounded by a Rapidash. The shaft ended in two huge, heavy balls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took his cock in her throat, not hesitating for even a second, and he flapped his wings and roared deeply; hopefully it was a sign of pleasure. Not that she had reason to think it was anything but; his cock throbbed against the soft inside of her throat, and the deeper he got, the brighter the flame on his tail got. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He likes you, Rox,” Maira commented with an amused lilt to her voice. “You’d better start sucking. I have seen how good you are, and you’d better put those skills to good use on him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roxara mewled as best she could around the huge cock, closed her eyes, and began bobbing her head up and down. Her tongue pressed against the underside, and she did her best not to let her teeth scrape over the sensitive flesh. Once or twice, she slipped, and especially when her jaw got tired and started aching did she close her mouth a bit too much which earned her a warning growl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears welled up into her eyes and slid down her cheeks as the Pokémon began roughly fucking her mouth and throat. She had no gag reflex - and even if she had had one, she had a feeling it would have gotten fucked out of her by now - so it was easy for Charizard to slide down, down, down, until Roxara’s nose pressed against his soft, warm belly and she couldn’t breathe. She weakly pounded on his powerful thigh, but it didn’t change a thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smooth flesh slid easily against her throat and esophagus, his heavy balls slapping against her face. He growled loudly and curled his hand in her hair, keeping her head in place as he took her with vigour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minutes ticked by, and the more he ploughed her throat, the deeper his growls got, and his cock grew even harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prepare yourself,” Maira warned and grinned, crossing her arms over her chest, as she watched them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barely had her opponent spoken before Roxara felt Charizard throb and jerk, and he let out a thunderous roar as he came. Cum shot down her throat and esophagus and ended up in her stomach where it slushed around and made her feel wonderfully full and heavy. He didn’t just give her a few strings; no no, he came enough to stretch her already bloated belly to the point it pained her. She couldn’t swallow all of it, and the remaining cum tumbled out of her mouth and down her chin and throat. Her cunt throbbed, and she found herself wishing to once more be full of Pokémon cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Charizard was done pumping her stomach full of cum, he pulled out, and much to her surprise, he was still rock hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has quite the stamina. He probably wants to fuck your sloppy cunt as well,” Maira grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was right; Roxara hadn’t even caught her breath when Charizard pushed her on her back and pulled her close against him. His rock hard cock, still leaking fat drops of cum, rubbed against her throbbing, sensitive clit, and she wanted to scream; she felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>overstimulated, but at the same time, she craved </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the head caught on her sloppy, loose, dripping hole, and he thrust into her with a bellow that seemed to come all the way from deep in his stomach. At the same time, Roxara cried out in pleasure, and she laid back, wrapping her legs around Charizard’s and trying to pull him deeper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cock felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>so good</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and despite being overstimulated, she reached down to fondle her clit. She stroked the small nub in small circles, panting and moaning and clenching around the massive dick. Each thrust had him battering against her cervix, and she cried out every time, her fingers twitching and tugging on the grass around her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After roughly a minute, the strangest feeling washed over her - it felt like Charizard was pushing so hard against her cervix that it was slowly opening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-Wait,” she whispered and leaned up on her elbows while trying to pull back. “You can’t d-do that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charizard growled deeply and grabbed her hips to hold her in place as he kept ramming into her, the head of his cock punishing her cervix until it </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> opened and allowed him to penetrate her womb. She cried out, pleasure mixing with agony, and clenched hard around him, making him roar and push roughly forward to bury his cock as deep in her as he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the most bizarre sensation; agonizing and arousing at the same time, she couldn’t help but let out a string of shrill moans, each sound amplified by the Pokémon’s thrusts. Every move had his cock pulling out of her young, fertile womb before he rammed into her again, the head reaching all the way in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-Oh, f-fuck,” Roxara whimpered and arched her back. Her stomach jumped, and while she thought she was going to throw up, she also couldn’t remember ever having been this turned on. Her fingers worked her clit in desperate motions, and the harder and faster Charizard’s thrusts became, the faster she fondled herself. “Y-Yes, yes yes yes, f-fuck me, give me y-your cum, please!” she whispered and threw her head back, sweat beading on her forehead and sliding down her temples and the sides of her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clearly understanding her - whether her words or body language - Charizard thrust deeper and harder until he began grinding against her, the head of his cock shoved deep in her womb, and then, </span>
  <em>
    <span>then</span>
  </em>
  <span> he came. Huge loads of incredibly warm, sticky, potent cum shot straight into her womb, coating the insides of it and sending loads directly into her Fallopian tubes, ending in her ovaries. As load after load was deposited in her, her belly bulged even further, and she cried out when she came, her cunt clenching around the massive cock and forcing out </span>
  <em>
    <span>bigger</span>
  </em>
  <span> loads, milking him thoroughly. Charizard roared loudly and flapped his wings, tail thrashing, and he ground hard against her, forcing her to accept the insane amount of cum he had for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that she had a problem with that, of course. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shudder after shudder went through her as the tension left her body, and once the high was over, she sagged back against the ground, breathing shakily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Charizard was </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> done and spent, he pulled out, and it was a most agonizing feeling. Roxara whimpered and actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>sobbed</span>
  </em>
  <span> as the head left her womb, but then he was stepping away from her, his heavy cock hanging between his legs before it retracted back into his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With twitching fingers and trembling legs, Roxara put a hand on her forehead. Vaguely, she wondered how in the world she was supposed to take the sixth and final Pokémon. Her cunt was loose, sloppy, and abused, and she felt certain she would pass out if it saw more action. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Charizard, return! Great job!” Maira said, sounding like she was far, far away. “How did that feel, hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roxara couldn’t produce a proper sentence, instead settled on a weak mewl. Maira laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now I have something much kinder for you. Tangela, come out and play!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roxara sluggishly lifted her head to look at the Pokémon before her. A round bundle of blue vines with a small opening to show off its eyes stood before her, standing on red, boot-like feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shiver went through Roxara, and she leaned up on her elbows to further study the Pokémon. It came closer and closer until it could tentatively touch her sopping cunt with one of its vines, making Roxara whimper and tense. She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> sensitive, it wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>fair</span>
  </em>
  <span> to continue exposing her to penetration! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” she whispered and closed her eyes, both relishing and hating the sticky tentacles touching her. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>too much</span>
  </em>
  <span> and yet </span>
  <em>
    <span>not enough</span>
  </em>
  <span>!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tangela took its sweet time fondling Roxara, but when she let out a shaky moan and spread her legs, it took it as an invitation to fuck her, and as such, it thrust three vines into her cunt and made her gasp and howl in pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she repeated with much more feeling and arched her back, loving the glide and drag of the slick tentacles moving within her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She vaguely heard Maira snicker, but was too focused on the wet sounds and the sensations welling up in her. Arousal flared in her lower belly, a tight knot forming and falling deep into her stomach, while her heart beat a million miles an hour. The blood thundered in her ears, and she couldn’t control the wanton, needy sounds escaping her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vines were much, much softer than the cocks she had been subjected to and would have made her relax if it wasn’t for the sudden penetration of her womb. The thrusts got harsh, and Roxara gasped loudly and clenched her hands into fists, twisting some of the strands of grass out of the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-Oh, fuck, oh fuck,” she cursed, feeling tears slide down her cheeks. It was too much, but she wanted more, and she felt quite certain that the cervix wasn’t supposed to be penetrated, but here she was, and she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>loving it</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like a mindless whore, she began writhing and bucking her hips in an attempt to fuck the vines, get them even </span>
  <em>
    <span>deeper</span>
  </em>
  <span> in her, even tough that was quite impossible. They were already fucking her womb, it didn’t get much deeper than that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maira snickered, but Roxara paid no mind to how humiliating it could be. She could only focus on the immense pleasure coursing through her and forming a tight knot in her belly, and the wet slide and drag of the tentacles, not to mention the slick sounds they produced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She humped the tentacles without a care and whined loudly, arching her back and throwing her head to the side, and when the orgasm </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> crashed over her and made her thighs tremble and her toes curl, she cried out in unadulterated pleasure. Tangela kept fucking her, thrusting its vines deep into her cunt and womb, and two tentacles wrapped around her breasts and squeezed tightly which intensified her orgasm to the point of being almost painful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she finally came down from her high, Roxara sighed shakily and threw an arm over her closed eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arceus be damned,” she whispered and let out a weak and hoarse laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tangela, return! Great job, buddy!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard Maira’s footsteps approach and then her joints popping as she crouched down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how are you feeling?” she asked, a grin in her voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roxara couldn’t help a grin herself and moved the arm to look up at Maira. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same time, same place, next week?” she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>